


The Fox Song

by Io_Laire



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Complete Ridiculousness, Gen, I am so ashamed to write this nonsense, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Song Parody, Songfic, based on Duck Song by Bryant Oden, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Io_Laire/pseuds/Io_Laire
Summary: Just pure insanity that popped into my head, a parody of the Duck Song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of "The Duck Song"...

A fox walked up to a carrot stand  
And he said to the bunny running the stand

  
“Hey. got any berries?”  
The bunny said, “Well, funny, but we do. If you don't watch it you'll turn black and blue. How much would you like?”

The fox said “Like, as much as there is.”  
Then he waltzed away. Till the very next day.

  
When the fox walked up to the carrot stand  
And he said to the bunny that was running the stand, “Hey. You got any berries?”

  
The bunny said, “No, not anymore. Since someone scarfed them all, yesterday!”

The fox said, “Oh, great.”

Then he waltzed away. Till the very next day.

  
When the fox walked up to the carrot stand  
And he said to the bunny that was running the stand  
“Hey. You got any berries?”

The bunny said, “No, Slick, hasn't grown. They don't grow overnight, you know.”

The fox said, “Aww...”  
Then he waltzed away. Till the very next day.

  
When the fox walked up to the carrot stand  
And he said to the bunny that was running the stand

  
“Hey. You got any berries?”

The bunny said, “THAT’S IT!! If you don’t stop asking, Nick, I’ll pound you into the floor ‘till you ask no more. So don’t get too close!”

The fox said “Adios.”  
Then he waltzed away. Till the very next day.

  
When the fox walked up to the carrot stand  
And he said to the bunny that was running the stand  
“Hey. You got any punch?”

“What?”

  
“You got any punch?”

  
“No, why would I– Oh!”

  
“Then one more question for you;  
Got any berries?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you laughed! And please comment.


End file.
